In These Arms
by Mac8
Summary: Jack never wanted to see Sam hurt or witness her heart breaking. (SJ(Chapter 2 is up)
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: In These Arms  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CATEGORY: Romance, Angst  
  
PAIRING: Sam/Jonas, Sam/Jack  
  
TIME FRAME: First and Second Season  
  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. I don't own them.  
  
WARNING: bit of swearing - nothing major.  
  
A/N: My thanks to X_tremeroswellian for giving me permission to borrow a scene from one of her lovely fics.  
  
My thanks also to my beta, the female apophis!  
  
This fic is dedicated to a great friend who I shared some special times with --"In These Arms" I will never forget those times or that song. Thanks S.  
  
********  
  
Captain Samantha Carter woke up slowly to the weight of a warm, strong arm wrapped round her waist of her sleeping bag. It took her a second to realised it was not her fiancée and that she was offworld. This had been the second time it had happened. The Colonel some how in the night after his shift, he had spooned right up against her. Despite how wrong this was, she felt so safe and secretly found it cute that the Colonel like to snuggle up and hold her, as Jonas had tended to sleep as far from her as possible. She was relieved to find Daniel had a made wide gap in between her left side and was snoring away near the corner of the tent. Teal'c liked to Kel'no'reem outside and never like to be in the tent, so there was no chance of someone walking in on them. Deciding it was time that she had a look at her watch and get out of her awkward situation. She carefully removed herself from the Colonel's embrace and made her way quietly out of her green sleeping bag and out of tent, not wanting to wake the other occupants.  
  
*****  
  
Hours later, the day had ended badly for Sam and SG1, as the local natives on 487, decided to attack and chase SG1 with arrows. Sam got hit in her upper left arm, arrow going straight into her flesh. She stumbled, as the burning pain surged up through her. Jack, who had seen what had happened, came to her side and helped her all the way back to the stargate. He hugged her to him, whilst holding her arm protectively before jumping through the gate as he did so she didn't fall badly on the other side.  
  
Sam sat on the end of the infirmary bed, dressed in her civilian clothes her left arm was nicely wrapped in a white sling.  
  
"How's the arm?" The Colonel asked, as he came in and took a seat on the bed opposite Sam. He was now on downtime and was ready to go home.  
  
"Its better, thank you sir" Sam drank in the Colonel's appearance, tan pants, tight white shirt revealing his great body and black leather jacket opened. She could see why the nurses and the SGC women had developed crushes on him. *This is the Colonel and I am engaged remember*  
  
"You needing a lift home?"  
  
"Its alright sir, Daniel offered to take me home"  
  
"Oh...hey...Daniel just left with SG9, seems they found some kind of statue with some sort of writing. He was practically dancing all the way to the gateroom." Jack replied, sounding bored.  
  
"Nice of him to tell me" she muttered, while rubbing her sling. They both knew Daniel had a bad habit of getting over excited at artefacts. He tended to forget everything else, especially Sam who was waiting for him.  
  
"Got your stuff, Captain?"  
  
"Yes, thank you sir" Sam nodded.  
  
"I'll take you in my truck. We can drop your car off later," he said, as he twirled his car keys in his hand.  
  
*****  
  
Sam unlocked the door to her and Jonas's house and stepped inside and she shut the front door behind her, being careful not to knock her arm. Putting her bag and folders down on the floor, she looked around the room and smiled brightly when she spotted the site of a single red rose lying on the lounge room table. Picking it up, she took in its beautiful scent. Taking it with her, she made her way to the kitchen and found a bottle of expensive wine with two long stemmed glasses beside it. Looking at her watch, she saw it was only 7:20pm, it was the earliest time she had been home in months. Jonas has obviously wanted to surprise her. Now she could surprise him by not only being home early, but she had a weeks downtime too.  
  
Walking to their bedroom, she opened the door only to be greeted by her worst nightmare. Jonas was lying on the bed half naked, kissing a red-haired woman passionately. Sam was frozen at the sight. Both stopped in horror, as they heard there was another person in the room. Sam dropped the rose in her free hand, tears started to sting in her eyes and she quickly backed out and shut the door and went to the lounge pulling her sling off her arm and throwing it away.  
  
"Oh God...Sam!" Jonas came running out of the bedroom in his boxers to her. "I...didn't mean..." he started, but was cut off by Sam.  
  
" You SON of a BITCH! Didn't mean for me for what? To come home to THAT?! Why Jonas? How could you do this to me? WHY?" Sam demanded, as tears made their way down her cheeks, she made no effort to wipe them away.  
  
Jonas looked down at the floor, guiltily "Sam, your never HERE! When you are gone, you never tell me where you are and it can be days not hearing for you. There is never a moment where you are not at that DAMN mountain. Everything in your life always comes before me! Your work, your family, your friends. You have never been here...." Jonas tried to continue but just ended up repeating himself.  
  
"How long...how long has this been going on, Jonas?"  
  
"Since you started working at the mountain...I tried to tell you...."  
  
"GO!" *11 months, 11 goddamn months* she felt sickened.  
  
"Samantha..."  
  
"Go on, get the hell out! Take HER with you!" Sam took her engagement ring off and threw it at Jonas feet angrily. "Don't think of coming back!"  
  
Without thinking to pick it up, Jonas went back to their bedroom. Sam sank to the side of the couch shaking. It wasn't to long when a fully dressed Jonas and the red-haired woman returned. "I am so sorry, Samantha" was all Jonas could say before he closed the door.  
  
*********  
  
Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were sitting comfortably at a table in O'Malley's Bar and Grill, eating and enjoying their steaks they had ordered. Soft country music was surrounding them, the dim lights giving a warm atmosphere in the place. Daniel was busy in a conversation with Teal'c, who was listening attentively. Jack sat playing with the label of his untouched beer. He couldn't help feel there was another presence needed at their table. Jack had asked Sam, while on the way to her house, but she declined as she wanted to spend time with Jonas and to rest after her arm injury. A disappointed Daniel, had come back through the gate only to find the statue had most markings rub off making it very hard to translate and his expertise was not needed anywhere else. He was lucky that Jack and Teal'c were just on their way to O'Malley's and rung and said he would met them over there and to order for him.  
  
After the trio had finished their meals. Jack got up and went to the men's room before leaving. He did a double take as he was sure he had seen Jonas Hanson, Sam's fiancée, at a table getting very intermit with another women with long red hair. She was definitely not Sam.  
  
*Nope, it can't be* he thought going past.  
  
Jack headed out to his green ford where he was going to drop Teal'c off at the base, he caught one confused and angry Daniel coming out of O'Malley's  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"I saw Daniel"  
  
"Aren't we going to do anything?! That bastard is cheating on Sam! Don't you EVEN care?" Daniel anger was rising.  
  
"Daniel, Of course I care, but what do you want me to do? Go in there and punch the guy?" Jack let out a breath, he tried to keep down the anger burning inside of him. Hell, he wanted to do more than just punch him. It took more will power to walk past Jonas a second time, without going over there.  
  
"I will hold him down, while you do it!" Daniel said, seriously. "Oh God, what are we going to tell, Sam?"  
  
Jack was stricken at the words. What were they going to tell Sam? She sounded so happy in the truck, that she was going to be spending time with Jonas and now this.  
  
"Look, Daniel take Teal'c back to base. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Daniel questioned Jack.  
  
"I have to tell her, she deserves to know"  
  
"I'll come too"  
  
"Let me talk to her first, okay. I will ring you" Jack stated.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. Please let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews! I really hope you like this chapter.

( ) means thoughts

* * *

Jack stood on Sam's front door step. He swallowed hard, wondering what he was going to say to her. He didn't want to be the one to have to tell her and break her heart. He waited patiently after he knocked on the door. He heard movement coming from behind the door, but the person making no effort to open it.

"Who is it?" Sam's tense voice asked through the door. She thought if it was Jonas back, she was going to hit him.

"Carter, its me. Open up"

Unlocking the door, she backed away quickly to her seat in the lounge.

"Carter, you okay?" Jack frowned, as he closed the door and look to where she had fled. His heart sunk at the site of her, as he neared closer. She looked like she had been crying for a long time. Her mascara had made some small black strokes down her cheeks. Her nose and eyes were red from crying

"God, Sam…"

"You knew it wasn't going to last…" she sniffed and looked up at him. "I knew you never liked him…you only met him once…I really wished I could of seen that" Her voice was just above a whisper.

Jack froze, he wasn't sure how to comfort her. He never wanted to see her hurt. He edged closer to the coffee table and decided to sit beside her.

Sam hugged her knees closer, on the verge of crying again. Seeing Jack sitting next her, she just launched herself in his arms and he gently rocked her.

* * *

It was obvious Sam found out about the affair, knowing Sam was too upset to argue. Jack led her to his truck while he locked up her home. There was no way he was leaving her in that house or alone for that matter. He would call Daniel after he got Sam settled for the night.

At his place, Sam went for a shower and Jack had given her some clothes to wear. She refused to wear a sling again, but settle on some painkillers.

Jack wondered what Sam had meant in her statement to him. Was he that obvious? Yes, he didn't like or trust Jonas and yes, he only met him once. He never said to anyone that their relationship was not going to last; though to be honest, he had thought it many times.

He sat down in his chair and waited for Sam to come back. 30 minutes later, she emerged, clad in his clothes and drying her hair with a towel.

"How are you feeling?" (great one, O'Neill! She just found out the bastard has cheated on her and you ask how she feels)

"I really don't know, sir" she answered him, honestly.

"Wanna talk about it?" He knew he wasn't good at that type of thing but maybe she needed him for a sounding board.

"No, I just want to go to bed, please" he nodded in understanding and showed her the way to the guest bedroom.

"I…..Thank you, sir…. night." Sam looked up to his concerned features.

"Night Carter, If you need anything. I am right down the hall. Try to get some rest."

* * *

Jack woke up, from years of built in-training knowing something wasn't quite right. He quickly became aware of a new sound, a gentle sobbing coming from his kitchen. He headed towards the noise. The room was dark but not dark enough to see Sam sitting at the table, her head in her hands with what looked like a near half empty bottle and a glass. She had obviously found his bourban.

Sam looked up to see someone else was in the room. All she could thing of was drowning her sorrows and taking the pain away.

"My arm was sorerish" she said, as she waved the bottle at him as if to justify her drinking.

Jack stepped forward towards the table and took the bottle from her. Picking up the lid he screwed it back on the bottle and placed it on the bench away from her.

"Tell me what happened" He didn't blame her for drinking.

"You know what? He was home with heeer in our bed. I came to…home to that.

Sam laughed bitterly. "He's been with her for ages and….he's gone. I told him to go and not come back…..Why?….How could he?" Sam was on the verge of tears again.

"C'mon Carter, let's get you back to bed, okay? We will talk some more in the morning"

Sam sniffed. "Its all my fault…sir…I should of seen it….I was to busy with work and everything else…."

"It isn't your fault, Sam." Jack said, as he helped her up out of the chair.

Leading Sam back to the guestroom, Sam was reluctant to have Jack go.

"Can you stay with me?" her voice soft. Sam did not wait for an answer and went to the right side of the bed, swaying slightly she drew the covers back and slid in.

Jack hesitated at first, then joined her, taking the left side of the bed on top of the covers resting on his side watching her before he spoke.

"Come here"

Sam slid closer to him taking his right arm and draping it over her waist. She then turned on her side. Sam felt safe and familiar like this morning when she was off world. Jack was shocked. He could feel her slender fingers intertwining with his. His mind whirled how wrong this was but this was comfort. Sam needed comfort. Sam needed his comfort.

* * *

A/N:

I know Sam and Jack were a bit out of character in this but this is my ficcy! Please review!


End file.
